


Старичьё

by Greenmusik, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Тони депрессует, ему всё приелось, и даже секс с кэпамерикой какой-то не такой.





	Старичьё

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативное развитие канона, недрочное описание дрочки (или чем они там занимались), шутки за триста, OOC Росса (вообще не очень понятно, что это за Росс, но он как минимум курирует Мстителей).
> 
> Intel inside; посвящается тому, как крисэванс подаёт лапу. Это мог бы быть спецквест с темой: «Гортензия — холодность, безразличие, бессердечность», но это внеконкурс внеконкурса.

Тони уже немолод, пусть даже по внешнему виду этого теперь и не скажешь. Но опыт… Мало что осталось неизведанным, ещё меньшее способно впечатлить. Не только в сексе, вообще. В этом плане Тони завидует Стиву, у которого каждый день — праздник узнавания, который успешно не замечает всего, что не желает замечать, а потому каждый раз удивляется, и неважно, приятно или неприятно это удивление. Самая чувствительная эрогенная зона Тони покрыта панцирем пресыщенности, обколота анестетиками занудства, и как бы ни старался Стив там, внизу, Тони собственными руками или вибратором справился бы гораздо быстрее, лишь только отпустив воображение. Но со Стивом Тони считает себя обязанным сдерживать красочные мечтания, и это самонавешенное обязательство тоже убивает часть удовольствия.

Когда Тони всё же удаётся сосредоточиться и поймать волну, Стив кончает первым, даже не притронувшись к себе — только от того, как Тони стонет и дрожит под его ладонями. Это тоже не ново, это скоро станет рефлексом, и Тони делает мысленную пометку избавиться от этого шаблона, просто на всякий случай. Просто потому что рефлекс — это противоположность новизны, и новизну Тони любит гораздо больше.

— Я понимаю, что задержался Старк, он вообще никогда не приходит вовремя, — ядовито замечает Росс, когда они входят в конференц-зал, — но вы, Роджерс… От вас я подобного отношения не ожидал. Снимали котёнка с дерева или переводили старушек через все дороги по пути от аэропорта?

Стив едва слышно хмыкает и цепляет на лицо очень серьёзное капитанское выражение.

— Так точно, сэр, переводил. Нам, старикам, следует помогать друг другу в сложных ситуациях.

Незаметно для остальных Стив щиплет Тони за зад, прежде чем направиться к своему месту, и Тони с трудом удаётся сохранить нейтрально-наглое выражение лица.

— А я снимал котят, — говорит он и торопится тоже усесться, пока никто не заметил, что у него стоит. А Стив-то — полон сюрпризов.


End file.
